Marina One
Marina One (Chinese:滨海盛景) is a mixed-use development bounded by Marina Way and Straits View in Marina South, Singapore. The area has been earmarked by the Urban Redevelopment Authority to be a vibrant new growth area for residential, commercial and lifestyle activities. The developer of Marina One is M+S Pte Ltd, owned 60:40 by Malaysia’s strategic investment fund, Khazanah Nasional and Singapore’s investment company, Temasek. Wholly owned subsidiaries of Mapletree Investments and UEM Sunrise Berhad have been appointed as project managers of Marina One. Designed by Christoph Ingenhoven, Marina One covers a total gross floor area of approximately 3.67 million square feet. The development will include two 34-storey residential towers, two 30-storey prime grade A office towers and a retail podium, The Heart, which will feature lush greenery and landscaping by Gustafson Porter and ICN Design. Both were landscape architects behind Singapore’s Gardens by the Bay in Marina South. The development broke ground on 11 July 2012 followed by the unveiling of Marina One’s architectural design by the Prime Ministers of Malaysia and Singapore on 19 February 2013. Marina One is expected to be completed by 2017. History Marina One is designed by Christoph Ingenhoven of Ingenhoven Architects. A Korean consortium of Hyundai Engineering & Construction and GS Engineering and Construction were appointed as the main contractors for Marina One on 5 September 2013. Other companies involved in the project include Architects61, Beca Carter Hollings & Ferner, Langdon & Seah, Gustafson Porter, ICN Design and Arup. Unveiling ceremony The Prime Ministers of Malaysia and Singapore, Najib Razak and Lee Hsien Loong unveiled the design of Marina One as part of the 4th Malaysia-Singapore Leaders’ Retreat on 19 February 2013. At the ceremony, the Prime Ministers described the project as “an iconic building” and a “momentous collaboration between Malaysia and Singapore” which would be positioned “in an unprecedented scale on the world map as a new financial centre.” Groundbreaking ceremony Members of the M+S Board broke ground on Marina One on 11 July 2012. Speaking at the ceremony, Tan Sri Azman Yahya, chairman of M+S revealed that the development would “define new standards of luxury urban living in Singapore, creating a benchmark for international excellence in design and sustainability” in line with the Urban Redevelopment Authority’s (URA) long-term vision for Marina South as a growth area in establishing a global business and financial hub. The Heart An estimated net floor area of 140,000 square feet retail podium in the centre of Marina One will offer gastronomial and lifestyle options. The centerpiece of The Heart will be a biodiversity garden which Christoph Ingenhoven has envisioned as a sanctuary and a green civic space for communities to come together at the heart of Singapore’s new CBD. It will feature an array of lush greenery at the centre of the development comprising waterfalls and rooftop gardens. Marina One will bring to life Singapore’s ‘City in a Garden’ concept with a unique garden ecosystem within the development, providing a sanctuary and green space for communities amid the hustle and bustle of the CBD. Marina One Residences Marina One Residences (Chinese: 滨海盛景豪苑) is the residential component of Marina One totalling an estimated 1.23 million square feet and will comprise of 1,042 apartment units over two 34-storey residential towers. The units range from one to four bedroom units and penthouses. Marina One Offices Marina One Offices (Chinese: 滨海盛景商业大厦) will comprise of two 30-storey prime Grade A commercial towers, Marina One East Tower (Chinese: 滨海盛景东座) and Marina One West Tower (Chinese: 滨海盛景西座), with an estimated net floor area of 1.88 million square feet. Located in the new Central Business District of Marina South, the commercial towers will feature two high density 100,000 square feet net floor plates – one of the largest in Asia. Awards Marina One has received three awards at the Asia Pacific Property Awards 2012 for Best High Rise Architecture, Best Mixed-use Architecture and Best Mixed-use Development. The development also received recognition for its sustainable and environmentally friendly design: * BCA Green Mark Platinum Rating for Marina One Residences * BCA Green Mark Platinum Rating for Marina One East Tower and Marina One West Tower * LEED Platinum pre-certified for Marina One East Tower and Marina One West Tower Transportation When completed in 2017, Marina One is expected to be connected with the Marina Coastal Expressway. It will also be connected to four out of Singapore’s six MRT lines via: * Marina Bay MRT station of North South Line, Circle Line and upcoming Thomson Line * Downtown MRT station of Downtown Line See also * DUO References External links * Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:Marina Bay Category:Office buildings in Singapore Category:Skyscrapers in Singapore Category:Buildings and structures in Singapore